Episode 8282 (10th October 2018)
.'' Plot Debbie and Sarah wait nervously in the hospital chapel but there's still no sign of Joe. Cain turns up and tells his daughter she looks beautiful. Ross chases Simon through the woods. Simon is armed with the hammer but Ross kicks him to the ground and takes the hammer from him. Ross stands over Simon with the hammer in hand and tells him he's thought about killing him every day since the acid attack. As Ross takes a swing, Moira grabs the hammer from his hand and begs him to think about what he's doing. Ross kicks Simon into the river. ''"OK, so, yes, I suppose there's only so much a person can take, and if they're pushed too far, well, who knows? Inevitably, they're gonna snap. And I think that's what we're looking at here" - Graham Foster Debbie desperately tries to get hold of Joe to no avail. She receives a call from Diane to tell her Jack still hasn't been picked up so she heads off to find her missing fiancé. Ross holds Simon's head underwater. Moira can't stand by and watch Ross do this so threatens to call the police. Ross reminds Moira that Simon was Holly's dealer plus she owes him this after Emma. Bernice and Liam get frisky in the Home Farm kitchen but are interrupted when Liam gets called away for work. Daz bursts in and narrowly misses catching the pair kissing. Bidding for the car reaches £18,000. As it's about to be sold Faith lifts Eric's hand and places the winning bid of £20,000. Priya ushers the guests outside for the car presentation. Ross continues to dunk Simon's head underwater. Moira tries to stop him but Ross pushes her away. Debbie appears at Home Farm in her wedding dress. Charity questions what's going on but Debbie won't say. She heads straight for Graham demanding answers. At that moment, Eric's luxury car is driven up the driveway. Kim Tate gets out and smugly announces she owns Home Farm. Debbie demands to know where Joe is. Kim reveals he's done a bunk then invites everyone back inside for her homecoming party. An upset Debbie continues to question where Joe is. Charity storms up to Kim and demands she starts talking. At the lakeside, Ross throws Simon to the ground and starts stomping on him before grabbing him by the neck. Moira reminds Ross that if he kills Simon, he'll end up in prison. She brings up Moses, hoping that thinking of his son will stop Ross committing murder. Ross again grabs Simon by the throat and starts to suffocate him. Moira tries to intervene but ends up with a bloody nose. Debbie is still looking for answers about where Joe has gone. Kim tells her the only person Joe loves is himself. Charity can't understand why Joe would up sticks when everything he owns is here. Kim gleefully states Joe owns nothing. Noah announces he's a Tate too. Kim tells Noah he won't be seeing his brother again then makes a comment about Noah being the son of a Dingle and Chris Tate. The comment enrages Charity and she has to be held back by Vanessa. When Kim makes a jibe about Charity's past as a prostitute, Graham tells Kim that's enough then explains to Debbie that everything Joe told her was a lie. At the hospital, a teary Sarah wonders where Joe is. Cain tells her to stop worrying. As Ross begins to tie Simon's ankles together, Moira questions if he's really going to risk losing Moses for someone like Simon. She reminds Ross he'll never be able to come back from killing someone and orders Ross to be smarter than her. Faith demands the keys to Eric's new car but Kim refuses to hand them over, stating the car is worth a lot more than what Eric bid for it. Charity approaches Kim and tells her she's going to have her, commenting she better watch her back. "Well, it's human nature, isn't it? That's unless you're a wimp. Or maybe religious. Do you know what I mean? If someone hurts you, hurts you bad enough, you're gonna want revenge, aren't you?" - Charity Dingle To save his skin, Simon swears he won't go to the police and will do anything Ross wants. Ross asks Simon for the truth - he wants to know why he chose to throw acid in his face. Debbie heads back to Jacobs Fold but there's no sign of Joe there either which leaves her wondering what she's going to tell Sarah. Despite all the lies, Debbie still loves Joe. Cain hugs Debbie then comments if Joe shows his face around here again, he's a dead man as he's going to kill him. Meanwhile, Joe walks along a country road. He sees a signpost for Emmerdale and walks back towards the village. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Wyatt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Kim Tate - Claire King *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Chaplain - Eric Potts *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Auctioneer - Robin Bowerman Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Chapel, Sarah's room and corridor *Home Farm - Grounds, lake, kitchen, entrance hallway, driveway, living room *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Unknown country road Notes *Graham Foster and Charity Dingle appear in flashforwards to a police interview. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes